


The Sincerest Form of Flattery

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aliens made them do it" isn't just for Atlantis's flagship team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casspeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casspeach/gifts).



Evan had sworn that he wasn't going to follow in Colonel Sheppard's footsteps; _his_ team wasn't going to get kidnapped or drugged or be forced to participate in strange native sex rituals.

Wasn't there some saying about the best laid plans of mice and men? Or maybe "the road to Hell is paved with good intentions" would be more appropriate, considering that Evan was well on the road to Hell at the moment.

Oddly, he thought as he knelt, trying to work the buttons on Parrish's BDUs with numb fingers, the route was a lot more scenic than he'd expected. Especially if he ignored the three large, armed men who were watching from the sidelines.

"Really, Major," Parrish said, grabbing Evan's wrists and pulling them away from his fly, "you don't have to do this. Maybe the lieutenant—"

Evan cut him off. "No."

There was no way he could ask Cadman to do this; she'd probably volunteer, because she was a good Marine and she'd take one for the team if she had to, but it was _Evan's_ team and so it was Evan's problem. "My team is my responsibility," he said, and he was even starting to _sound_ like Sheppard. The best laid plans. Fuck.

"Then at least let me...." Parrish trailed off and Evan looked up at him, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "I mean," Parrish finally continued, his cheeks turning pink, "you don't have to do this. I can do you, if that would make it easier. I've...well, it wouldn't be my first time."

And, God help him, Evan realized that he found 'flustered' to be kind of a cute look on Parrish. Well, if he was going to be stuck in this situation, he might as well make the best of it. After all, what was a little exhibitionistic cocksucking in the larger scheme of things?

"Yeah, well, it's not my first time, either, so don't worry about it, Doc." Evan grinned up at Parrish's shocked expression, and took advantage of the momentary distraction to free his wrists and start working on Parrish's buttons again.

"David," Parrish said faintly, and when Evan looked quizzically at him, he said, "I'd feel less awkward if you called me David."

"Relax, David." Evan ran his palms down Parrish's thighs and got a quiet gasp in response. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the square of pale skin revealed by the open fly, and he felt Parrish's hands close on his shoulders as he tugged both BDUs and boxers down to mid-thigh.

Parrish wasn't hard, but that didn't surprise Evan. Coercion and armed spectators weren't exactly a recipe for a raging hard-on for most guys. Evan leaned forward and took Parrish's cock into his mouth, sucking gently and working the head with his tongue.

The hands on his shoulders tightened, and Parrish said, "Major Lorne—"

Evan replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking slowly as Parrish's cock hardened. "Evan," he said, with a quick grin. "Guys whose cocks I suck get to use my first name." He could hear the hitch in Parrish's breath at his words, and maybe that was the answer to getting him through this.

So he said, "Close your eyes, David, and let me do this. Let me suck you." And damned if he wasn't right, because Parrish's cock jerked in his fist and Parrish obeyed, eyes fluttering closed and fingers squeezing Evan's shoulders briefly.

Quick and dirty, Evan thought, and he swallowed Parrish's cock as far as he could before pulling back, working the slick shaft with his hand as well as his mouth. He closed his own eyes, shutting out their surroundings and focusing on the heavy heat that pressed against his tongue. It had been way too long since he'd sucked cock, and he hadn't realized how much he missed it until now, a sudden wave of arousal crashing into him and leaving him moaning and hard.

Parrish's hands moved from his shoulders to brush through his hair, fingers clenching every time the head of Parrish's cock hit the back of Evan's throat. Evan moaned again, and pressed the heel of his free hand against his own cock through his BDUs.

"Evan—" Parrish's voice was rough, and Evan didn't really need to hear the rest to know what he was going to say.

Evan pulled back, one hand under the head of Parrish's cock to catch his spunk as he came. Parrish's hands dropped back down to Evan's shoulders, and then fell away entirely as their captors stepped forward and collected the "offering" from Evan's cupped palm before disappearing, the tent flap dropping into place behind them.

Parrish pulled up his pants and buttoned them with hands that Evan couldn't help notice were shaking. "Are you okay?" Parrish asked, his eyes focused on the far side of the tent, and that wasn't good at all.

Reaching up, Evan grabbed his hand and pulled until Parrish relented and sat beside him, now staring at the ground. "I'm good, David," he said sincerely. "Really good." And when Parrish looked up at him in surprise, he continued, "Next time, though, maybe we could do it without an audience," and then gave Parrish his best flirtatious grin and wink.

Slowly, a smile spread across Parrish's face and he nodded. "Maybe."

And maybe, Evan thought, Sheppard wasn't such a bad role model after all.


End file.
